psicólogo arthur
by ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l
Summary: que no estoy loco! ese chico me quiere violar! en las cesiones solo se me insinúa!- vamos escucha lo que dices, eres psicólogo, dime y tu lo quieres?- bueno...- UA.. UsUk... lemon? en un futuro no muy cercano.. tal ves
1. Chapter 1

, hetalia no me pertenece

en universo alterno

3.a futuro tal ves (depende de comentarios... o algo así) lemon

4. si no te gusta el USUK no veas!

* * *

><p>Es un día temprano por la mañana, el sol brilla los autos se mueven, la gente sigue su curso….. bueno casi todos, un chico de unos 16 años, alto, rubio de piel clara, no precisamente delgado pero no gordo, deportista tal ves, con un gallito anti gravedad y unos ojos vivaces y de un profundo azul; no sigue el curso propio, ya que es arrastrado por su manipuladora madre.<p>

-Enserio, porque tengo que ir!

-Porque yo lo digo.

-Que buena respuesta….- murmura para si mismo esperando que el sarcasmo de su tono no sea escuchado.

-¿Porque Matthew no tiene que venir? ¿Porque solo yo?

-Porque tu hermano no rompe mesas, no dejo inconsciente a un chico en una practica de futbol americano y no va reprobando materias.

-Aaaaa! No es justo!-el joven se cruzo de brazos haciendo un berrinche-además así es el futbol! No es mi culpa que el no estuviera en forma! Lo de la mesa fue un accidente! No es como si yo hubiera creído que era alguna especie de moustro enano! Y lo de las materias reprobadas, es que se pusieron difíciles los exámenes!... de todos modos eso no explica porque me obligas a ver un psicólogo jum.

-Bien llegamos-la voz de su madre hace que su mirada se desvié hacía el lugar que ella mira.

Un edificio de no mas de 12 pisos grandes ventanas, una puerta rotatoria, un edificio serio y aburrido, a la vista del menor todo lo contrario a lo que le gusta.

Entran al edifico, en la planta baja la gente camina, no hay demasiada pero no esta vacío.

-Aburrido- murmura el chico para su madre con un tono cantarín.

Se dirigen al elevador hasta que este se detiene en el piso cinco, al salir se encuentran en una especie de recepción, con decoraciones y acabados ingleses, todo de un tono serio pero no por ello menos elegante, los muebles podrían parecer un poco viejos pero simplemente se veían bien. Una mujer detrás del escritorio los mira con un poco de curiosidad a la ves que hace un ademan con su mano para llamarles.

-Hola buena tarde, mi nombre es Alice, en que puedo ayudarlos?

-hola, soy Elizabeth Jones, y este es mi hijo Alfred-dijo señalándolo- tenemos sita con el doctor kirkland.

- De acuerdo lo informare sobre su llegada.

Así en un breve lapso de tiempo se encontraban frente al doctor Arthur Kirklan reconocido por su gran tesis, y haber obtenido tanto su maestría como su doctorado en un lapso de tiempo muy corto, ya que tan solo tenia 23 años. Después de las presentaciones lo ultimo que supo Alfred fue que su madre, según ella, tenia cosas que hacer y así sin mas se fue, dejando a su hijo con aquel hombre.

Alfred lo miro de arriba a bajo, no se veía viejo, ni nada, de hecho parecía de 20 años, a no ser por el hecho de que vestía de traje y corbata. No era muy alto, pero no era bajo, su cabellera era mas rubia que la de Alfred y algo alborotada, piel clara, mas que la del norteamericano, expresión seria, unas cejas un poco/bastante/ pobladas y unos ojos algo tristes pero de un hermoso tono de verde.

-Así que Alfred, toma asiento-dijo con un tono serio que logro que Alfred saliera de sus pensamientos, permitiéndose dar cuenta que también tenia un marcado acento ingles, lo que por ende, llevó a Alfred a deducir que era de Inglaterra.

Alfred tomó asiento sin decir palabra alguna, había planeado no decir nada, no porque fuera tímido, no, al contrario era sumamente escandaloso, solo no le daría el gusto a su madre, se comportaría diferente y aria que ese psicólogo no se diera el gusto de saber en que pensaba, o si era un plan sin fallas; a no ser de que su magnifica idea se viera frustrada por alguien que si bien era inexpresivo, también era atractivo, a la vista del menor.


	2. psicologia de un hero

He aquí la segunda parte, muy corta D:, pero tal vez así es mejor

Bueno hetalia no me pertenece, menos el sexi cejon y el torpe y ruidoso norteamericano.

Mmmm que mas... a si! esto es USUK! heaaaa!

* * *

><p>Ok, ok, debo mantener la calma, pensar para que mi plan funcione! Si, debe funcionar es imposible que falle, solo me siento, me callo y lo miro, no podría ser mas fácil, o si? No, nada difícil, bien aquí vamos! Porque Nadie puede con los héroes por algo lo somos. Se hartará de mi mala actitud y le dirá a mi manipuladora/ madre que no tengo nada, que buen plan.

Soy un genio, Alfred el genio, Alfred el súper genio, Alfred el súper genio heroico, si eso me gusta-pero no sabia cuan equivocado estaba, tampoco suponía que estaba menospreciando a su "Némesis", si, Alfred había decidido que pese a que Arthur intentaría sacarle información tenia que ser el malo de la historia.

-Y dime Alfred que te trae por aquí?- Alfred no pudo contenerse de poner en evidencia que todo era por una persona maligna, tal vez mas que su "Némesis"

-Mi manipuladora madre-dijo con algo de molestia en su voz que para el "doctor" Arthur fue mas que evidente.

-Ya veo, así que fuiste obligado

-Si, ella literalmente me arrastro aquí-sin darse cuenta ya estaba cooperando con el ingles.

-Ella me conto que rompiste una mesa y dejaste inconsciente a un chico, dime eso es cierto?

-Bueno, no es como si hubiera sido mi culpa….- un momento! Al fin había caído en cuenta de que su "asombroso plan" se había caído a pedazos, maldición ya estaba cooperando con el villano!

-…..- guardó silencio, debía planear un nuevo plan..

Pero Arthur no era ningún tonto, inclusive uno podría pensar en que era algo así como un psíquico brujo o algo parecido, porque parecía haber podido leer la mente del chico.

-Se que no estas a gusto con esto de contarme tus problemas, pero así te relajarías, no crees?- mmm tal vez tenia razón, si hablará todo esto terminaría antes y aria como que nada paso.. si tal vez eso seria mejor.

-Dime Alfred, tienes novia?- si, ese era el doctor Arthur tocando un tema que el estadounidense no tenia muchas ganas de tratar.

Alfred levanto la mirada rápidamente con una expresión de interrogación, que clase de psicólogo era el? Haciendo ese tipo de preguntas de repente! Se suponía que primero había que ser amigos para poder hablar o algo así no? Alfred había visto suficientes películas de horror para saber que los psicólogos indiscretos también tienen un cuchillo en algún cajón de su escritorio, si era momento de escapar como todo un /cobarde/ héroe!... Alfred se detuvo de sus /extraños/ pensamientos pues se dio cuenta de que el mismo no sabia que demonios estaba pensando, un cuchillo? Tal vez algo en su mente realmente estaba mal.

-Entonces debo pensar que eso es un no?-ese era Arthur que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, otra vez.

-Eso es relevante?-pregunto algo preocupado aun por lo del cuchillo.

-Si- fue una respuesta corta y certera que no daba rodeos al asunto

-No- dijo el chico volteando a otro lado.

-Que raro, te ves como todo un deportista, como el chico popular de la escuela- si, ese era un plan psicológico que usaría Arthur para sacarle información a Alfred, adularlo un poco.

Y en efecto, Alfred era todo un galán en su escuela, cotizado por muchas, pero ninguna chica que le acosara podía interesarle, por alguna misteriosa razón que el no sabia no duraba mas de un mes con una chica.

-Ya entendí que debo cooperar, podríamos cambiar de tema?- enserio a Alfred no le gustaba el tema de tener novia, por qué? Bueno a Alfred lo asustaba el hecho de que no le gustara ninguna mujer que conociera, si antes había salido con chicas y aun lo hacia pero sin interés alguno.

Y si era gay? Era una pregunta que el mismo se hacia y esto solo lograba ponerlo nervioso y asustado, porque se negaba a la posibilidad de sentirse atraído por alguien del mismo sexo, si, Alfred F. Jones era homofóbico.

No criticaba a la gente que era gay, eso no seria nada heroico, pero el hecho de ser gay… era algo distinto, se negaba rotundamente a ser gay, se auto convencía de que estaba esperando a la chica ideal, una linda, tal vez rubia, con ojos verdes, delgada, no es que discriminara ni nada, mirada tal vez seria, no tan alta como el pero tampoco baja, lista, si le gustaría que tuviera cerebro y no solo una cara bonita….

-Bueno, de que te gustaría hablar?-

-….- silencio absoluto, esto era memorable, por primera vez Alfred estaba callado y sentado, sentado en ese diván color vino, no lo había notado antes, pero era bastante cómodo.

-Qué te gusta hacer? Tienes algún pasatiempo?- o si hablar de el! Eso le encantaba por lo que no se negó a contestar.

-Amo comer y los videojuegos! También me gusta jugar futbol! Salir un rato, conectarme en FB, leer historietas, amo las de súper héroes! ya que yo soy uno! -ese era el Alfred que todos conocían, escandaloso y algo /bastante/ ególatra.

- Interesante- decía el ingles mientras anotaba algo-tu mamá me comento que tenias un hermano, que tal te llevas con el?

-Quien? Hahahaha solo bromeo, le molesta que la gente lo ignore , aunque es muy callado, pero me llevo muy bien con el!

-Y que tal con tu mamá- Arthur había notado que Alfred se refería a ella como su enemigo manipulador.

- Mamá… bueno, no nos llevamos muy bien, se que ella preferiría que fuera como Matthew, callado y estudioso, además yo no quería venir a vivir con ella, yo me quería quedar a vivir con papá en Pittsburg, pero se divorciaron…

-Ya veo… te molesto que se divorciaran?

-No, la verdad no, discutían mucho, además de que aunque yo y Matthew somos sus hijos ellos estaban en todo su derecho de escoger lo que los hiciera felices.

Dieron las 5 de la tarde y Arthur se levanto a prepararse un té, costumbre inglesa, en su despacho tenia todo lo necesario para ello, aunque se consideraba una falta de respeto no ofrecer a su invitado.

-Tu gustas?

-Mmm no gracias- respondió Alfred con una sonrisa, realmente no le gustaba el té, prefería el café.

A las 5:30 se cesión con Arthur había terminado, cuando el magnifico plan de Alfred fracaso y comenzó ha hablar, todo parecía mejor, dejo de ver a Arthur como su enemigo, habían hablado tranquilamente, en lo que cabe, ya que Alfred era muy escandaloso.

Hablaron de temas poco importantes a la vista de Alfred pero importantes para Arthur.

-Bien creo que ya terminamos- dijo Arthur al momento que se levantaba para sacar algo del cajón de su escritorio.

"El cuchillo nooo!" pensó Alfred, curioso no? Después de haber hablado aun tenia presente la idea de que lo mataría. Pero se tranquilizo al ver que el británico sacaba una hoja y un bolígrafo para escribir acerco a Alfred extendiendo la mano para darle algo. Lo cual Alfred miro algo extrañado.

-Am.. y que es esto?- pregunto mientras leía lo que tenia escrito al reverso.

-Nuestro horario

-Que?-dijo, bueno mas bien grito, con un tono de preocupación mientras miraba fijamente a su ahora psicólogo

-Si, nos veremos los días lunes, miércoles, jueves y sábado. Una sesión de dos horas cada una.

No, esto no le estaba pasando, el era un héroe!, porque necesitaba verlo? Estaba perfectamente bien! Además no era una ni dos veces a la semana eran cuatro! No solo cuatro veces, cuatro veces de dos horas lo que significaba que lo vería ocho horas a la semana! Ocho horas que bien podría usar en algo mejor, como jugar *zombie lane.

Enserio su madre creía que estaba tan mal? Si, era algo bipolar a veces, lo de la mesa, si esta bien pensó que era un gromo y cuando quería algo siempre lo obtenía aunque fuera por las malas, pero ocho horas?

Miro resignado la hoja en sus manos, suspiro y pensó "pues ya que"

Abrió la puerta y sin mucha alegría se despidió de su psicólogo Arthur.

* * *

><p>zombie lane: juego de facebook que me gusta xD si alguien quiere jugar y agregarme como su vecina seria genial.<p>

am pues, es, como todos mis fics corto, creo que me quedo muy chafa D: tal vez hasta lo quite DX pero bueno, gracias por leer ;)


	3. helado mas Alfred igual a mala idea

Así pues, Alfred se retiro a su casa durante todo el camino a casa solo podía pensar en dos cosas:

1 comer

2 maldecir

Alfred estaba muy ocupado teniendo hambre y maldiciendo; sin importar por donde lo viera tener que ir al psicólogo no se veía nada bien, pero su madre era quien lo había dicho, por lo que no tenia escapatoria.

Al llegar a casa no había nadie, como de costumbre…

-Hola Alfred- espera, si había alguien.

-Kyaaaa! Fantasma!- Alfred no era muy astuto..

Matthew suspiro acto seguido decidió corregir a su hermano

-Alfred, no soy un fantasma, soy tu hermano, lo recuerdas, tienes un gemelo

-A si, ya sabia que eras tu, solo estaba bromeando hahahaha- y rio falsamente, no se acordaba que su hermano estaba en casa

-Mamá me conto que ibas a ir al psicólogo, que tal te fue?

-Mmm se podría decir que bien, no es tan mal tipo, pero…- Alfred izo una pausa sin decir nada, Matthew se acerco tímidamente a su hermano, pues siempre que su hermano se quedaba así de pensativo algo malo le ocurría, y esta no iba a ser la acepción.

-MAMÁ ME MANDO AL PSICOLOGO! QUE TAN MAL CRE QUE ESTOY?-el grito de desesperación de Alfred se escucho por toda la casa mientras su pobre hermano se encontraba sujeto a sus hombros, pues este no dejaba de agitarlo como si del fin del mundo se tratara.

-Ya, ya Alfred- pero no era escuchado

-ALFRED YA DETENTE!-wou esa era la voz de su hermano en una de esas pocas veces se escuchaba.

-Ha?-como salido de una pesadilla Alfred al fin dejo de agitar a Matthew – a perdón, es solo que mamá no debió hacerlo….- y de un momento a otro la tranquilidad en su voz se volvió a perturbar por la falta de comprensión de los motivos de su /malvada/ madre para mandarlo con el tal Dr. Arthur.

-PERO POR QUÉ?- si, ese era el norteamericano de lentes volviendo a casi matar a su pobre hermano menor que ya tenia los ojos en blanco de tanto haber sido agitado.

Y así termino ese día, el día de la primera cita de Alfred con el Dr. Arthur, desde ese día tendría que agradecerle a su madre por el favor? Que le había hecho por llevarlo a ver al psicólogo, pues ahora vería que su chica ideal al fin llegaba, solo que…. en chico? Si, de ahora en adelante su vida tomaría un rumbo distinto.

También fue el día en que Matthew comenzó a dudar de su madre, pues al mandar a Alfred al psicólogo lo había condenado a él a tener que ser la victima de la futura y constante frustración de su hermano.

…..escuela…de…..Alfred…al…..día…..siguiente…..

Una vez mas Alfred se encontraba bajo el /acoso/seguimiento de sus fans, si sus lindas fans que no lo dejaban dormir y hurgarían hasta en su basura para encontrar algo de su amada estrella deportista. Pero Alfred no tenia ojos para ninguna, otra vez pensando lo mismo:

1 god why?

2 seré gay?

3 tengo hambre

Entonces como si de una brillante idea se tratara Alfred decidió que solucionaría uno de sus problemas, iría a comer al Burger King, no era precisamente su restaurante de comida rápida favorita pero el que mas cerca le quedaba. Camino a resolver uno de sus problemas se encontró algo que no era nada heroico.

Frente a el la visión de una alumna de su escuela, lo dedujo por su uniforme, siendo acosado por lo que era un pervertido rubio con barba, que vestía de colores bastante llamativos para su gusto, ese era el claro llamado de un héroe; se acerco a la chica y al /pervertido/ rubio, y para intentar disimular y con la mayor confianza del mundo tomo a la chica por el hombro y dijo:

-Hola cariño-porque no se sabia el nombre de la chica- ya nos vamos a casa?

La joven solo atino a mirarlo algo sorprendida y agradecida, porque sabia a la perfección quien era el chico y que le estaba haciendo un gran favor al salvarla del pervertido ese, aunque Alfred no le gustaba como a todas las chicas del colegio.

-Désolé**,** no sabia que tenias novio-después de decir esto el francés miro su reloj y al darse cuenta de la hora que era, simplemente se despidió dándole una rosa a la joven y una sonrisa a Alfred.

-Que raro tipo-dijo la joven con un toque de molestia en la voz-yo soy Elizabeta y gracias por salvarme.-no parecía el tipo de chica que se hubiera dejado hacer algo por un francés, parecía alegre y con energía, no tanta como la del norteamericano, pero si una chica enérgica.

-Yo soy Alfred, y pues no te preocupes para eso están los héroes no? hahaha!-la joven le sonrió de una manera amable y se despidieron.

Ahora si, una vez hecha una buena acción Alfred se fue a solucionar uno de sus problemas.

Tenia el tiempo del mundo , ya que ese día no había tarea y no tenia "cita" con su psicólogo; después de terminar de comer su tercera hamburguesa y pedir algo de la sección de postres, se dispuso a pensar como solucionar sus otros dos problemas ya con un cono doble en la mano.

-Mmm que hare?…-una lamida a su helado y luego volvía ha pensar.

-Tal vez no le he dedicado el suficiente tiempo a una relación con una chica, tal vez es por eso que dudo ahora, si tuviera novia….-otra lamida a su helado

-Aunque… estoy yendo a un psicólogo no? Tal vez el me podría ayudar con esto…-seguía comiendo de su helado esta vez del lado de chocolate; en que estaba pensando? Dijo que no le pediría ayuda al Dr. Ese, además qué si lo veía raro?, porque seguro lo haría cuando Alfred hablara sobre el hecho de que no sabia si era gay o no….. si, lo vería raro y le diría su madre que dejara de llevarlo a consulta y luego… esta vez al pensar por fin dejo del lado su helado, había tenido una gran idea, este plan para deshacerse del psicólogo si era bueno y no había falla! Sí le preguntaba de cosas como ser homosexual seguro el psicólogo lo vería raro y lo correría! Si este plan era a prueba de tontos!

-Eso es lo que hare!-canturreaba feliz Alfred mientras volvía a su helado.

Tal vez el helado y las hamburguesas no le habían caído para nada bien, porque no podía ni imaginar a donde lo llevaría su nuevo y nada astuto plan. Tratar un tema así, no seria problema para Arthur, hasta tendría un extraño momento de honestidad con el su Dr. Arthur


	4. alienigenas!

Esto es la parte de que quede de subir un día no muy cercano al que lo dije, pero por es nada no?

Hehehe

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes de lo contrario iggy tendría un unicornio llamado chips y Alfred no tendría a Texas u.u bueno no podría hacer eso a menos de que tuviera una maquina del tiempo y regresara a la época en que estados unidos se apropio de la alta california y le digiera a la los lideres mexicanos que no dejaran entrar a los estadounidenses al territorio porque se lo iba a apirañar y…. Ya me desvié del tema xC

Esto es USUK no hay advertencia a parte de eso.

O fuck yeah! Ya era miércoles, lo que solo podía significar una cosa, ir al psicólogo.

Alfred iba feliz por la calle rumbo al consultorio! Casi cantando de alegría todo brillaba!... no claro que no era así. Alfred se veía amargado y su característica sonrisa no hacia aparición, era un tipo de malas y aburrido que caminaba por la calle a un lugar al que evidentemente no quería llegar.

Lo mismo del otro día, entrar y saludar a la recepcionista..

-Hola vengo a…-

-No te preocupes, el Doctor Kirkland esta atendiendo a alguien en este momento, por favor toma asiento en unos minutos te atenderá.- habló la joven mientras le seguía con la mirada.

No se dijo mas y Alfred se sentó, valla que esa semana iba a ser larga; no pensaba si quiera en cuan rara seria. Pero algo saco a Alfred de sus pensamientos, era su "magnifico plan" actuar como "rarito" para que su Doctor lo votara. Se notaba que Alfred no era precisamente… ejem astuto; ¿será que no se había enterado de que estaba con un reconocido psicólogo que había publicado infinidad de artículos sobre el razonamiento humano y uno que otro sobre la orientación sexual? Y mas importante era que desconocía que su psicólogo tenia métodos no tan.. usuales para desmentir o rectificar lo que sus pacientes contaban. Tal parecía que Alfred desconocía muchas cosas de su psicologo, claro, porque su madre las omitió.

Confiaba plenamente en su plan, y volvió a sonreír, era otra vez el mismo chico confiado de risa escandalosa que resonaba por toda la habitación.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió dejando salir a alguien con un rostro no muy conocido pero que ya había visto antes, se trataba del francés pervertido que había acosado a una de sus compañeras de escuela! Maldición que hacia ahí! Tras él se asomo un poco para despedirlo el doctor Kirkland, lo cual extraño al chico de lentes, porque su Doctor estaba… ¿Sonriendo? Desde que lo conocía (una sesión de dos horas el otro día) no lo había visto sonreír, y mas extraño aun, le estaba sonriendo a un francés de cabello algo largo y ondulado que Alfred apenas si conocía y ya le había otorgado el titulo de pervertido acosador. Eso no parecía una sesión con un paciente, parecía mas bien que eran amigos o algo parecido; cubrió su rostro con una revista que estaba cerca, tal fue su prisa para que el acosador no lo notara que no se dio cuenta de que sujeto la revista al revés ni tampoco se percato de que su lindo cabello rebelde sobresalía, pues la revista no lo alcanzaba a ocultar, entonces escucho hablar a el francés, cuyo nombre era Francis.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la noche.- dijo con su acentito raro /afeminado/ a los oídos de Alfred.

-De acuerdo en el mismo lugar de siempre- aja! Las suposiciones de Alfred eran ciertas esos dos ya se conocían! Lo cual no dejaba de ser raro, tan serio que se veía Arthur y resultaba tener un amigo así. Y la voz del francés volvió a sonar, pues Francis al dar la vuelta para mirar /acosar/ a la recepcionista se dio cuenta del paciente de Arthur.

-Mejor me voy, creo que estarás bastante ocupado con ese paciente tuyo, se ve que esta un poco mal-Francis no era precisamente discreto que digamos, no se preocupo en bajar el tono de su voz y hasta lo señalo, lo cual Alfred obviamente no vio ni entendió, no sabia que se refería a el porque tampoco sabia que la revista esta al revés.

Arthur giro la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y lo reconoció de inmediato, ese gallito rebelde era inconfundible.

-Adiós señor cejas! Nos vemos en la noche-

-Lárgate de una buena vez rana pervertida!- nadie insultaba sus cejas y se iba sin un insulto o uno que otro golpe. Pero esto también rectifico en Alfred su suposición de que el francés era un pervertido

Francis paso cerca de Alfred y no pudo evitar hacerle notar su error junto con una broma.

-Chico tu revista esta al revés, creo que si necesitas al cejon haha- y de la nada un libro casi le da en la cabeza a Francis, bueno no precisamente de la nada era Arthur apresurado porque su "amigo" se fuera, pero este fue rápido y lo evito.

Subió al elevador casi tan rápido como había evitado el libro, sabia que si se quedaba vendrían otros libros como ese y que tal vez no los podría evitar esta vez.

Alfred se quedo mirando al elevador con una expresión de: ¡¿wath the hell? Mientras que Arthur se revolvía un poco el cabello con un pensamiento muy similar al del joven de lentes. Y regresando a su tono serio como robot Arthur rompió el silencio.

-Lamento que hallas visto eso Alfred, por favor pasa- Sí, serio otra vez.

Alfred se levanto y casi envidio al francés porque él por lo menos lograba una variación en los repetitivos gestos de su Doctor Kirkland; le dio curiosidad ver que otras expresiones podría hacer, buena era obvio que Alfred conocía las expresiones de la gente, ira, frustración, tristeza, confusión, felicidad… etcétera; pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que quisiera ver a ese rostro serio mostrarlas…. Esto era bastante raro, porque la ultima expresión, que a su vez era causada por una sensación, en la que pensó Alfred que le gustaría ver en su doctor fue placer.

Esto saco a Alfred de la cordura, revolvió su cabello al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación, mejor dicho el "despacho" del psicólogo. ¡¿En que demonios había pensado? Lo mejor seria no pensar en eso, "debe ser mi cerebro que quiere que mi plan sea exitoso y me hace pensar cosas raras para que se vea mas realista, si eso debe ser, soy un genio de la actuación!" .

Tomó asiento en el diván, no se recostaría en él, sí, era bastante cómodo pero no por ser cómodo Alfred dejaría de pensar en que recostarse en él haría que parecía una mesa en la que los aliens abducían a sus victimas, ósea las vacas y una que otra desafortunada persona.

-Nuevamente me disculpo por lo que viste Alfred…..- pero Alfred no contesto pues seguía pensando en aliens y vacas, su mente era fácil de distraer, por lo que Kirkland volvió ha hablar.

-Cuéntame Alfred, ¿qué tal has estado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?

-Mm?- ese era Alfred sacado de su ensimismamiento de alienígenas que apenas capto la pregunta que se le hacia.

-¿Si como has estado, hay algo que quieras contarme?- por alguna razón a Alfred le sonó raro el tono en que su doctor hablaba, sonaba extrañamente tranquilo y amable, no es que no fuera amable en su manera de hablar pero era distinto a la vez pasada que sonaba a seriedad con pies… ¡O no! su psicólogo había sido cambiado por un alienígena que le intentaría sacar información y luego le dispararía con algún liquido viscoso segregado de alguno de sus múltiples tentáculos pegajosos!...

-Bien, no me quejo- respondió Alfred con un tono desconfiado, pensaba que su psicólogo era ahora un alienígena de una galaxia no muy cercana, era un hecho, debía dejar de ver películas de ciencia ficción…

Dieron las cinco, su cesión había comenzado a las cuatro cuarenta, y Arthur comenzó a tomar el té.

-¿Tú gustas?- nuevamente cerio sin nada mas en su tono, era otra vez un robot, por lo que Alfred se tranquilizo.

-No, así esta bien- dijo mientras sonreía, estaba feliz de que nadie le atraparía con un tentáculo.

-Entonces, ¿retomamos la conversación del lunes?

-….-

-De acuerdo, tomare eso como un "si"-este chico no parece muy astuto, comienzo a comprender porque lo trajo su madre-Cuéntame Alfred, porque crees que te trajo tu mamá?

-Porque quería deshacerse de mi-parece que su madre no lo quiere mucho, esa podría ser una de las razones del cambio de temperamento del que hablaron su madre y hermano, aunque personalmente lo veo de la misma manera que la vez pasada, no hay un cambio notable.

-Crees que tu madre no te quiere?-

-¿Aah? ¿De qué esta hablando? Se que mi madre me quiere pero no me comprende muy bien-parece que no es ningún tonto, lo que me hace pensar en el porque de que sostenía una revista al revés en la recepción.

-Alfred ¿por qué sostenias una revista al revés hace un rato?- Alfred se puso un poco nervioso de la pregunta, no se había enterado de lo de la revista hasta que el francés se lo dijo.

-Am, pues eso hehehe es que había una imagen a la que no le vi forma y le di la vuelta para ver si… así era mejor hahaha eso es todo!-no, la verdad el francés no le agradaba y preferiría no tener ningún tipo de contacto con él.

-ya veo..- mmm suena a excusa, pero es algo lógico.

Y como si de un rayo de luz que ilumino la cabeza de Alfred recordó su plan, y con entusiasmo se propuso que lo corrieran corrido, aunque ya no recordaba muy bien el porque quería que Arthur le corriera, no le caía mal, y la manera en que le arrojo el libro a Francis hizo que le agradara… pero solo un poco, ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta a tras, ya había comenzado ha hablar.

-¿Recuerda que me pregunto porque no tenia novia?- Arthur asintió con la cabeza mientras lo miraba.

-Bien soy gay haha- su risa sonó un poco forzada ya se había arrepentido de decir que era gay

-….-

blee :p es todo por hoy, si hay reviews se los agradecería y….. adska ale fuera!


	5. inicia el juego

Bueno aquí la otra parte,

Hetalia no me pertenece, o aparte de tony también habría zombies que conocieran a Alfred y Arthur saldría mas seguido con ropa de pirata y votas o si amo las votas…. Ese no es el punto! El punto es que…

No hay advertencia hay USUK y creo un besito inocente xD

-….-

-…- tal vez decir que soy gay no fue tan malo, tal vez funcione, no ha dicho nada….. quiero decir! que tal vez soy gay! Bueno no, no tal vez soy gay, no soy gay! Solo es para que Arthur me corra y…. Espera le llame Arthur?

Por fin el silencio se rompió.

-Bien, supongo que mejor me voy, seguro y le da asco y jamás quiere volver a verme hahaha así que adiós!- o si! Funciono! Claro fue un plan mío, del hero! tenia que funcionar hahaha…. Aunque cuando cuente la historia de cómo me escape del psicólogo mejor digo que siempre si era un alienígena y que yo lo derrote hahahahaha!

Cuando Alfred estaba a punto de salir, fue jalado hacia atrás y sorprendentemente besado. Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron de par en par ¿que era lo que pasaba? su plan había fayado! No, eso era imposible, ¡el hero siendo besado por otro hombre y mayor que él! Su primer beso robado por un hombre! Sí. /Patéticamente/ era el primer beso de Alfred, como tenia la duda de ser gay lo mas lejos que había llegado con sus novias era a tomarse de la mano.

¿¡Que demonios esta haciendo! Por qué me esta besando? Me muero!...

no esta tan mal.. ¡NOO! Debo alejarlo! No soy gay! Eso fue una simple excusa para no tener que venir mas a terapia!... además el hero no será el pasivo!...

Alfred al fin reacciono de los /extraños/ pensamientos que tenia y su reacción fue apartar a Arthur lo mas rápido posible.

-WHAT THE FUCK! ¡¿Que demonios le pasa?- su tono de voz era demasiado alto por lo que Arthur sin inmutarse se cubrió los oídos.

-Ya, ya no pasa nada tranquilízate, me dejaras sordo si sigues así- sí, ese era Arthur Kirklan que aun después de besar a otro hombre seguía siendo serio

-¿¡Como esperas que me tranquilice! Me besaste!- tal era la poca cordura que aun poseía Alfred que ya se había olvidado del molesto "usted" y no paraba de gritar

-No debería sorprenderte, después de todo eres gay; no es nada que no hayas hecho antes ¿no?- la voz de Arthur sonaba insinuante y astuta.

El silencio reino, maldición, debía haberle seguido la corriente con lo del beso, pero no lo pensó.

-Cla-¡claro que ya lo había hecho antes con otros hombres!- Alfred se esforzó demasiado para no tartamudear ni morderse la lengua mientras decía eso, ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Entonces ¿por qué reaccionaste así?- el astuto plan de Alfred había sido descubierto.

-…..-

-A no ser claro, que eso de "ser gay" solo fuera para que ya no quisiera atenderte y te corriera, pero malas noticias Alfred, soy de mente abierta y nada homofóbico- sí, definitivamente su plan había sido descubierto con mucha exactitud, el ingles era mas listo de lo que Alfred jamás pudo imaginar.

-…-

-Por favor toma asiento- y señalo el diván, era un /maldito/ ingles sabelotodo.

Alfred se sentó como si estuviera en modo automático, algo en su cerebro se había roto y faltaba mucho para que los pequeños funcionarios de Alfred lo repararan, Arthur continuo hablando y preguntando a lo que Alfred solo respondía con oraciones cortas y cerradas; era como si ese beso hubiera matado a la parte de Alfred que pensaba con cordura, pero eso era algo en lo que no había pensado el de cejas grandes.

Ahora Alfred estaba peor que antes, la parte de el que no era gay había sido secuestrada y mantenía una pelea a muerte con la que si era gay, sí la parte gay de Alfred a la que le había gustado el beso y quería más que un besito simple.

-¿Entonces algo que quieras contarme?

-no

-¿Que tal la escuela?

-bien

-¿estas molesto?

-no

-¿confundido?

-algo

-¿por qué?

Como si nada Alfred se levanto tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir nuevamente. Al casi tomar el picaporte fue detenido pero esta vez no lo esperaban unos labios suaves, si no un ingles molesto al que le estaban faltando al respeto. A Arthur comenzaba a irritarle aquel norteamericano; pero esta vez seria Arthur quien quedara confundido y con algo roto en el cerebro, porque Alfred se precipito sobre sus labios atrayéndolo a el con la mano que no sostenía sus cosas lo tomo por la cintura en un acto posesivo pues cabe destacar que para la edad que poseía Alfred era dos centímetros mas alto que su doctor.

¿¡Qué era lo que pasaba! Ahora era el psicólogo quien se encontraba confundido, había aplicado tácticas similares en otros pacientes y sin una respuesta parecida, también ya había sido acosado por hombres, su "amigo" el francés ya lo había intentado violar pero ¿por qué no se podía separar del niño de cabello anti gravedad?

Ahora todo era peor que antes porque había sentido algo húmedo, se trataba de la lengua de Alfred que se aventuraba a probar sus labios para dar un paso mas grande, intentar ingresar a su boca.

¡Tal vez si era gay! Por dios ¿!Qué he hecho!

Pero antes de poder violar la boca de su psicólogo, Alfred se detuvo, y alejándose lo suficiente para que Arthur le mostrara un rostro de total desconcierto, con una de sus características sonrisas de "soy alegre y a todos contagio mi sonrisa" le dijo en un tono cantarín "ya estamos a mano" acto seguido salió con sus cosas dejando a un psicólogo con su antes perfecta mente en orden vuelta un caos.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO!

Alfred salía con una sonrisa triunfante caminaba mientras la joven recepcionista le miraba muy extrañada al oír el grito de su jefe que fue seguido por lo que parecía ser el sonido de cosas que eran arrojadas en un acto de total ira o confusión, porque cuando Arthur se enojaba era porque algo no entendía. Alice se levanto apresurada a ver ocurría mientras que Jones ya bajaba por el elevador con una extraña sonrisa que demostraba felicidad y algo de confusión, pero para nada como la confusión-ira de Kirkland, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que Alfred viera el escandalo que su psicólogo armaba.

Alice hacia todo lo posible por tranquilizar a su jefe pero parecía en vano.

-¿qué paso? ¿Por qué el alboroto? Noo! Espere no lance eso!

-¡Ese mocoso!

-¿Alfred?- al oír el nombre, Arthur se tranquilizo y bajo la lámpara que estaba por arrojar, realmente no se podía quejar el empezó y lo sabia.

-Si es por Jones cancelare las próximas citas que tiene con él.

¿Cancelar? No eso era lo que quería, no le daría el gusto de jugar, seguiría el juego hasta que Alfred perdiera, o simplemente haría como que nada había pasado.

-No, esta bien no es nada, no canceles, retírate por favor- Arthur ya sonaba mas calmado por lo que Alice decidió que podía dejarlo solo, porque ella no tenia ninguna manera de saber que era lo que había pasado, la puerta estaba serrada y los sonidos nunca se escapaban ella no podía ni imaginar que tras esa puerta primero Alfred había sido besado y luego Arthur.

Arthur estaba totalmente confundido con un extraño sabor de boca, casi literalmente, podría decirse que era un sabor extraño, confuso y algo… ¿agradable?... no! Estaba molesto! Muy molesto, no tanto con Alfred, ya luego haría que se la pagara, lo que realmente le molestaba era que él no se había negado! Fue Alfred quien corto el beso, si no lo hubiera cortado, ¿Qué habría pasado? Esa era la pregunta que Arthur se hacia, solo había estado con Alfred tres horas, tal vez ni tanto tiempo, el ingles no se cuestionaba el hecho de ser gay, pues en su juventud ya había tenido esas experiencias y era algo perfectamente normal cuando se es adolecente pero el ya tenia 23 años!... bueno eso no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo el podría declararse bisexual, si un hombre le atraía pasaba un rato con el y luego nada el sentimiento no duraba, ¡pero ese no era el punto!

El punto era que se sentía como un niño confundido con su primer amor.

Arthur dio un largo suspiro y se dejo caer en el diván, miro su reloj, Alfred se había ido una hora antes, tenia una hora antes de que viera a su ultimo paciente..

-espera un segundo, Alfred no tiene una muy buena relación con su madre! Y estoy seguro de que si se entera que se fue antes alguien se llevara un regaño hehehe- sí, ese era Arthur Kirklan que aun confundido y con el sabor de alguien mas aun presente en sus labios pensaba en una pequeña primera parte de su venganza, sí era algo bajo recurrir a la madre de alguien para que lo regañara, pero no era tan mala idea.

Y ahora comenzaría un juego extraño entre los dos, Arthur que era consiente de lo que hacia y Alfred que por momentos era dominado por su parte gay que comenzaba a tener control sobre el, pero no era un gay que se fijara en cualquier hombre que viera solo había visto a su psicólogo, pero esto no lo sabia Arthur, era poco profesional lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba olvidando de que Alfred era su paciente, pero no le preocupaba pues sabia que no le contaría a nadie porque los dos se besaron no al mismo tiempo y con cooperación mutua, pero lo hicieron y era lo que importaba, uno no podía delatar al otro sin delatarse a si mismo. Arthur se apresuro a marcar el teléfono de su madre, por alguna misteriosa razón la madre de Alfred se lo había dado a él y no a Alice, pero eso no importaba, por el momento aprovecharía para que Alfred fuera recibido en casa con un regaño. Ya luego pensaría en la madre de Alfred y la mirada que le había lanzado cuando hablo por primera vez con ella y de esa manera marco el número desde su celular, no quería que Alice se enterara lo vería raro.

Mientras tanto Alfred se dirigía a su casa sin saber en lo que se había metido, aunque su parte consiente y heterosexual ya comenzaba a dominar otra vez, la gay ya regresaba a su linda casa color arcoíris ubicada en la parte que no se veía en el cerebro de Alfred.

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, ya luego actualizare :D y am…. Ya saben…. Yo crei que pedir reviews era raro, pero la verdad es que hace feliz que alguien te anime a continuar ú.ù bueno sale adiosin! \(^0^)/ ale fuera!


	6. psicologo alfred

esto esta todo raro, espero y no les moleste ni sea precipitado, es solo que tenia la idea desde hace algún-mucho- tiempo ^^'

no, hetalia, MacBook Pro o Marvel, ninguna me pertenece U_U

espero y les guste y todo eso ;)

* * *

><p>Madre ¿Es en serio, pretendes hacerme ver a un psicólogo? ¿No confías en tu propio hijo?<p>

No es que no confíe mi pequeño Arthur, es sólo que no te llevas muy bien con los de tu edad.

Eso es porque todos son unos idiotas - dijo en un susurro poco audible el joven de dieciséis años de rubias y despeinadas hebras, ojos verdes, pobladas cejas, de vestimenta algo punk pero curiosamente con un aire de seriedad.

Su madre, no dijo nada pues no le escucho; caminaron un poco y se encontraron con un edificio bastante grande y alto de unos dieciséis pisos, no obstante Arthur no se inmuto por lo alto del edificio.

Bien, entremos – le dijo su madre volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro, sí, su madre era demasiado optimista para su gusto.

Ella no sólo era optimista, era necia y no escuchaba cuando le decía que prefería leer y escuchar música que salir con una bola de gente/idiotas de su edad.

Entraron como muchas otras personas, pues ese era un edificio en su mayoría de oficinas; subieron al elevador y su madre oprimió el botón hacia el piso quince.

- Genial - pensó Arthur - Si hay un incendio o temblor me muero sin poder bajar ni un solo maldito piso.

El acenso hasta el piso seleccionado fue pausado varias veces por personas que también empleaban el elevador. Su madre, aprovechando el momento buscaba darle una razón para ver al psicólogo.

-Sé que no te gusta la idea Arthur, pero sería bueno que decidieras contarle algunas cosas, tal vez te agrade.

-Madre, no te ofendas, pero estoy aquí contra mi voluntad para ver a un tipo que no conozco y ciertamente no deseo conocer, sólo porque no me emborracho tan seguido como los demás de la escuela.

Su madre lo miro con una sonrisa que ciertamente no era en lo más mínimo perturbada por las palabras del muchacho.

-Hazlo por mí, ¿si?

Arthur dejo salir un suspiro y asintió levemente, después de todo era su madre, y por lo visto iba a estar con el psicólogo unas dos horas al día, eso era lo de menos, mejor con un desconocido que con sus hermanos.

Al llegar al quinceavo piso y bajar del elevador Arthur y su madre se encontraron con un recibidor muy cómodo, con buena iluminación, cuadros del raro/deforme arte moderno de Nueva York, tras un escritorio se encontraba una joven a quien se le acercaron.

- Hola, buena tarde - la joven fue la primera en hablar – soy Alice, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

- Hola, soy Marie Kirkland, y éste es mi hijo - mientras decía eso, Arthur hizo una pequeña reverencia para presentarse el mismo.

- Soy Arthur Kirkland, mucho gusto.

- Venimos a una cita con el doctor Alfred F. Jones –

- Con gusto el doctor Jones los atenderá, pero tendrán que disculparlo, en este momento no se encuentra, si gustan esperarlo un momento.

Arthur miro a su madre de forma seria, pues su primera impresión de su psicólogo era que era un irresponsable.

Alice noto esto he intervino.

- No se preocupen, si gustan esperarlo en su despacho estaría bien, no tarda ni cinco minutos en llegar.

La madre de Arthur asintió con una sonrisa mientras Arthur soltaba un suspiro, Alice se retiro detrás del escritorio para conducirlos al despacho del doctor Alfred. Al pasar Arthur noto que la iluminación era considerablemente mayor, escudriño con la mirada el lugar, se encontraba decorado con muebles que lucían modernos, en el escritorio había una computadora portátil, reconoció la marca, era una MacBook Pro, incluso pegado a una pared había un librero en el que pudo distinguir algunos comics de… ¿Marvel? Ok, su psicólogo quizá no era tan normal.

Él y su madre esperaron cinco minutos sentados en el diván rojo, era bastante cómodo. Ya habían pasado quince minutos y el supuesto Alfred no aparecía, Arthur comenzaba a molestarse mucho.

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos, ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba su maldito psicólogo?

-Arthur cariño, me tengo que ir, por favor no te molestes.

-Madre, ¿Sabes lo que me pides? ¡No ha llegado! Es más, tú ya te vas y yo me quedare esperándolo como un idiota!- era oficial, Arthur a pesar de su tendencia punk odiaba a la gente impuntual.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de veintitrés años, con un saco negro y pantalones de mezclilla, converse negros y camisa; se veía bastante juvenil, de complexión un poco fornida, cabello rubio pero no tan claro como el de Arthur, gafas y detrás de ellas unos ojos que aunque no admitiera le encantaron a Arthur, ese hipnotizante tono de azul pero… espera, ¡¿Qué era ese enorme defecto en su (bella) persona? ¡Una hamburguesa a medio comer en su mano!

Alfred se acerco a ellos mientras tragaba para hablar.

-Hola, ¡yo soy Alfred!- saludo efusivamente como un niño pequeño.

Hola mucho gusto, yo soy Marie- dijo la madre de Arthur con una sonrisa, imposible pensar que una mujer tan alegre tuviera un hijo tan amargado/serio.

Sin ganas Arthur saludo cortésmente a su psicólogo, a pesar de que era tan guapo era imposible que se llevara bien con alguien tan impuntual y desarreglado.

Marie se despidió cortésmente de Alfred explicando que tenía que irse, deposito un beso en la mejilla de Arthur, lo cual no le gusto nada al chico, y se retiro.

Arthur volteo y ahí estaba un psicólogo despreocupado al que no tenía la más remota intención de contarle algo. Desde ese momento ya lo había decidido, no le hablaría de usted, el tipo a pesar de ser guapo ¡tenía cara de idiota!

- Hola Arthur- le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que el mencionado sólo suspiro cansadamente en serio que parecía idiota.

- Hola Alfred – dijo con un tono mecánico.

- ¿Qué tal te va?

- No me quejo, ¡ah espera! si me quejo, estoy aquí contra mi voluntad con un idiota – si, Arthur estaba bastante de malas.

Alfred inflo un poco sus mejillas como niño pequeño ante el comentario.

- No soy idiota – y drásticamente su pequeño puchero cambio a una sonrisa con brillito en ella - ¡Soy un hero! ¡hahaha!- y su estruendosa risa se dejo escuchar – ¡Espera, siéntate! Estás con el hero ¡así que no debes estar de pie!

Oh si, su madre de seguro escogió al psicólogo más idiota del mundo sólo porque era alegre, vaya que iba a ser divertido esto de ir al psicólogo…

Sin ninguna especie de advertencia Alfred se acerco a Arthur y lo abrazo de improviso, ¡¿qué pasaba? Arthur no tuvo tiempo de reacción estaba siendo aprisionado por un cuerpo más grande que el suyo.

Sabes, creo que los abrazos sirven para romper el hielo, y como nos vamos a ver muuuy seguido lo mejor será que nos llevemos bien y aprovechemos el tiempo.

Ok, era un hecho esto era jodidamente raro y no entendía ¡nada! Apenas reacciono intento liberarse dejando salir a relucir sus lindas palabras.

- ¡¿Qué carajo crees que haces? ¡Suéltame maldito pervertido de mierda!-

no sólo era raro que un tipo que apenas conoció lo abrazara y le digiera palabras que sonaban a doble sentido, lo peor del caso es que su cuerpo ya no le respondía ¡se estaba dejando!

- Lo ves?, eres un buen niño después de todo - Arthur sentía que perdía fuerza, las palabras del americano le gustaban y siendo susurradas en su oreja con un toque de malicia lo enloquecían, ¡su psicólogo era guapo y atrevido!

-Suéltame Alfred…- dejo escapar en un susurro, se sentía bien estar así con el americano.

Arthur se sorprendió un poco al sentir como el agarre se suavizaba un poco, pero fue rotundamente engañado, la fuerza que sobre él se ejercía sólo se vio disminuida para darle un beso.

¡Sus ojos se abrieron más que en cualquier otro día de su vida! Todo era tan raro y él se dejaba hacer como si fuera una marioneta, una lengua amenazaba con entrar en su cavidad lo cual no tardo en conseguir, tocando la lengua de Arthur con la propia Alfred exploraba más a fondo lo que era ese joven, sus lenguas bailaban juntas, sin darse cuenta Arthur ya había comenzado a participar, no se resistía ¡le estaba cediendo camino!

Una mano traviesa comenzó a deslizarse por su espalda para levantar un poco su playera, al sentir el contacto Arthur reacciono un poco, no iba a dejar que un psicólogo pervertido abusador de menores ¡lo tocara!

Con todas sus fuerzas empujo al mayor dejando un hilillo de saliva que aún los conectaba, el cual rompió girando bruscamente para dirigirse a la puerta, una mano lo detuvo sujetándolo por la muñeca, al girar se encontró con esos ojos azules que lo habían hipnotizado una vez más, para dejarse hacer.

Alfred se acerco otra vez con una mirada profunda.

- Me gustas, déjame hacerte mío Arthur –

Alfred rompió la distancia que les quedaba envolviéndolo con sus brazos nuevamente quedando frente a frente, para dar lugar a un beso más acalorado que ésta vez Arthur correspondió sin dar excusa; se sentía bien, las manos de su psicólogo se aventuraban nuevamente debajo de su playera y esta vez no lo evito.

Sentía como su ropa se deslizaba por su piel y como entraba en contacto con el cuerpo del americano, quien sin siquiera notarlo era despojaba de su saco y su camisa por… no cabía duda, esas eran las manos de Arthur buscando el pecho desnudo de su doctor, a lo que recibió una sonrisa cargada de picardía no sabía como pero el diván rojo ahora parecía mas cómodo y bastante oportuno, pues se encontraba recostado con un americano encima que lo manoseaba sin pudor alguno.

Las manos de Alfred eran hábiles y que decir de su lengua, le encantaba sentirla.

- Aaah… N-no… aaah detente- esas eran sus palabras aunque claramente no quería eso, pues en su pantalón se notaba que había alguien despertando.

Alfred sólo sonrío lamiendo su cuello haciéndolo dejar más suspiros.

- Aaah… Alfred… aaah no… no te detengas… - es frase fue algo que enloqueció tanto a Alfred como a Arthur, al primero por lo sensualmente excitante que sonaba y al segundo porque no podía creer que esa era su voz.

Alfred bajo más y desabrocho el pantalón de su pequeño paciente que había venido en busca de ayuda, quien probablemente se iría con un trauma...

Pero cuando Arthur sintió su miembro siendo masturbado algo detuvo todo rotundamente, él… estaba en su cama ¡Todo había sido un sueño! ¡Un puto sueño de mierda! ¡Era un pervertido!

Sí, Arthur Kirkland reconocido psicólogo internacional había soñado con un paciente que lo violaba, giro su mirada, su miembro estaba duro y su mano, sí su propia mano lo sujetaba ¡No era posible! ¡¿Estaba masturbándose en sueños?

Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, tenía algo que solucionar, un pequeño problemita entre sus piernas. Cuando "termino" se miro en el espejo

Eres un pervertido - se dijo a sí mismo- Un maldito pervertido que soñó que uno de sus pacientes era más grande y te violaba, no sólo pervertido, ¡también pedófilo y masoquista!- ¡en que mierda pensaba! Es un hecho, Alfred F. Jones es un trauma ahora- rio con sarcasmo- ahora tendré que ir al psicólogo para que me ayude a superar esto.

* * *

><p>Ok, este es mi fic, esta todo raro y no me gusta que sea tan largo D:<p>

agradezco a mi editora :D

y am creo que esta muy... no se D: y se lo dedico a alguien, si se que es estúpido, que jamas a leído mis fics aunque escribe los propios y no me deja leerlos, no me molesta, porque se que jamas lo va ha leer, sí, forever alone

ok, esto es todo, ale fuera! \(^0^)/


End file.
